Engraved in Stone
by Nilloss
Summary: Haldir is thought to be dead, but really lives, a prophecy is found engraved in stone, two warriors set off to save the land they love. Rated for violence. *CH. 5!* Please R&R!!!!
1. Helm's Deep

Summary: Based on the movie version of the battle at Helm's Deep. Haldir really didn't die. When his two best friends from childhood discover this, they're overjoyed. Then they discover that Gondor is being attacked by a mysterious force, and only an elven warrior can catch this assassin. Will they risk their lives for the country that they left when they journeyed to the Havens? Sorry, but this summary stinks. You really have to read the story to find out if you like it.

Disclaimer: We don't own anything except Alcweth and Laimel, and any other characters you don't recognize form LotR. Tolkein owns everything, he made Middle Earth, and we hope he won't mind if we have a bit of fun in it.

****

Engraved in Stone

Chapter One, Helm's Deep

Haldir felt the cold rain sting his face as he nocked his bow along with his troupe of archers, the very best from the Golden Wood of the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They had each been hand selected by himself, high guardian and marchwarden of Lothlorien. His steel gray eyes scanned the horizon, searching for the first sign of danger as he stood upon the stone wall of Helm's Deep.

Half an hour pasted. It felt longer, standing in the cold, wet, night. Haldir heard the clank of armor from further down the wall. He glanced quickly, and saw what was making the noise. The young Rohirrim warriors grew impatient. Haldir felt sorrow for the small boys. Some of them had not even come of age yet, some barely in their eighth year.   
  
At long last Haldir's keen Elvish eyes saw the first line of the enemy army. He strained to look beyond the first few orcs, and beheld a terrible sight indeed. This army was no ordinary one. It stretched for miles in the dark of night. As they approached, the lanterns they carried made the horizon glow eerily, long before there should have been any light in the pitch black sky.  
  
Haldir felt no fear as he was a noble of the golden wood. He had learned not to fear. He could feel the way the air tensed around him, as his fellow Elven archers drew their arrows tightly to the string of their bows. Haldir's flawlessly pointed ears pricked up as he heard the approaching footsteps of the army of Saruman. At least ten thousand Uruk-hai warriors and archers marched to a spot no more than 200 feet away from the wall. Each beast was clad in harshly made armor, armed with either an orcish sword or crossbow, of poor quality. Some held up torches, waving them around defiantly, as they watched the fear of the Rohirrims and warriors build upon the stone of the Helm's deeping wall. 

"Tangado heid! (Hold your positions!)" Haldir whispered to the archers so quietly that only the keen ears of an elf could hear. He did not wish for the battle to start sooner than need be. He had been in many battles before, and had come away from them victorious. But this battle he was not so sure about. Even with the strength of the Elvish army, the Rohirrim were outnumbered by a long shot.

"We will survive," the elf whispered, trying to reassure himself.  
  
The Uruk-hai warriors were restless to start the battle. Over and over again they beat the ground with their pikes, shouting out insults in a tongue only they knew. All of a sudden, an arrow flew threw the air towards the waiting army of Saruman. It had not been shot from an Elvish bow, but rather from the bow of a Rohirrim. "Cease fire" shouted Aragorn. But it was too late. The first shot had been fired, and that was just what the Uruk-hai had been waiting for. The massive  
army drew their crudely created crossbows and sent a volley of arrows sailing through the air.  
  
The battle had begun. Haldir heard an Elven archer curse in Sindarin at the elderly Rohirrim who had fired the first arrow. He continually nocked his bow and fired, until a portly Uruk-hai, who Haldir thought must be commanding the others, shouted to his troops to raise tall, sturdy   
ladders of splintery, rotting wood up to the wall. Haldir tossed his bow aside and drew out his long sword, made of fine metal, engraved Elvish inscriptions upon it's lightweight blade. He firmly gripped the handle decorated of small symbols of the Leaves of Lorien, as he awaited the Uruk-hai to approach him on the wall.  
  
When the ladder had been raised, the head Uruk-hai was the first to scale the walls. As he stepped off of the ladder he quickly glanced around before raising his sword and running towards Haldir to attack. The woodland elf blocked the first blow. Once again the Uruk-hai struck and once again Haldir parried. The Uruk-hai was well trained in the field of sword play, but obviously no match for the skills of the elder elf. Out of no where came an orc arrow, aimed for Haldir's head. He quickly sidestepped, and the arrow just barely grazed his cheek; nothing serious. But the move he had made to avoid the arrow now put him in a dangerous position. The Uruk-hai took advantage of this, raising his weapon above his head preparing to strike Haldir. At the last moment, our hero rammed his sword into the stomach of the Uruk-hai.  
  
The massive creature grasped at his stomach and fell flat on his face, letting out a low groan of pain. Haldir ignored the blood that was now dripping from the cut on his face, and continued to fight off Uruk-hai as they kept coming up onto the deeping wall. He watched as one by one,   
Elven archers had fallen to their knees and collapsed into a heap on the cold stone floor. 

Haldir's sensitive Elvish eyes caught the sight of Gimli being surrounded by a hoard of blood thirsty Uruk-hai, and ran over to help him fight them off, despite the fact that he wasn't too fond of dwarves, but he did it out of the goodness of his heart.  
  
"I don't need any help" growled the waist high dwarf, but Haldir could sense that help was quite welcome.  
"Have you seen Aragorn and Legolas?" inquired the dwarf. "Are they still alive and fighting?"  
"Nay, I have not seen them, but they are skilled warriors, and it would take a great amount of Uruk-hai to slow either of them down" Haldir replied. 

Yet he was worried. So many elves had fallen, elves whom he had known since they were children. So many elves whom he himself had trained, and Haldir knew it would have been difficult indeed to bring these mighty warriors down. Yet the Uruk-hai had done so, and now Haldir was beginning to wonder about the strength of the fortress and the army protecting it.

Gimli saw the distressed look in Haldir's eyes and tried to reassure him. "I'm sure they are fine. We'll come out okay." He sniffed suddenly and tried to hold back the tears welling up in his beady eyes. 

Haldir forced a weak smile at the dwarf, who was currently ramming his axe into the Uruk-hai's legs and shins, knocking them over. Haldir parried this way and that, gracefully plunging his sword into the backs and chests of the enemies. 

"Haldir!" The Lorien elf spun around to see Aragorn calling him from below the wall. "Fall back! Get into hall!" Haldir nodded, and made for a dash towards the hall, violently slashing at   
passing Uruk-hai. 

Haldir felt a chilling presence as he turned around, but not soon enough. An Uruk-hai had brought an axe down in between his shoulder blades, causing the elder elf to get the air knocked out of him and fall to his knees. Haldir's body tensed up as he felt the burning hot blade of the axe sizzle through the protective metal of his armor. He heard the triumphant growl and victory cry of the Uruk-hai who had wounded him, and with the last ounce of his strength, Haldir drove the blade of his sword directly into the chest of the monster that was crumbling over to the ground, the arrogant smirk slowly disappearing from his face.

Haldir was beginning to go cold by the continuing loss of blood; and Aragorn ran over to him, taking the brave Elven warrior in his arms. Aragorn watched the elf's stormy eyes glaze over as he placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Namarie, Haldir." The elf opened his mouth to speak, but Aragorn rushed back up to fight, letting Haldir drop to the ground. Haldir's world darkened around him as his head hit the stone.

~~~Like it? Sorry this chapter is so short. Please R&R!! We love constructive criticism, it helps us make the story better. Flames will be used to roast potatoes.


	2. Death of a Warrior

Disclaimer: Same old thing. We only own Laimel and Alcweth. Nothing else. Tolkein made Middle Earth, Tolkein is god, we're just two teenage geeks.

****

Engraved in Stone

Chapter Two, A Warrior Dead

Haldir's world was dark and stone cold, and as he sailed through the darkness he began to wonder if this was the end. All he had worked for, gone. As a young boy, he had wanted to become a mighty warrior. He had wanted to be known as the greatest Marchwarden of Lorien. Most of all, he had wanted to protect the people and the land that he loved, and pay them back for all the kindness they had shown him. But now all those dreams were gone. Blown out like a candle unwillingly snuffed by the wind.

He wanted to live, wanted feel the rain on his face, the cold stone beneath his feet, he wanted to feel anchored upon the earth. Instead he felt only pain. Not just the physical pain from the orc sword. He was angry with himself. How could he have let himself be brought down by an Uruk-hai? If he must die, couldn't he have a more nobler death?

Haldir fought with himself for what seemed liked forever. Part of him said it was time for death to take him away, yet part of him wanted to cling to what little life he had left. 

Out of the surrounding darkness, a light began to shine. Dull at first, its radiance grew to a blinding flash of furious sunshine. Haldir could see naught, its brilliance two shapes silhouetted in the light. As they drew closer he could see what they were. Two Elven maidens, fairer than the light from which they stepped forth from. One was dark haired, the other was light haired. The moved gracefully towards him.

Haldir knew them, he knew their faces, their melodious voice which now whispered an age old elvish song in his ear. But he was fading fast, his body growing colder, his thoughts growing weaker, and he could not remember.

Then it struck him, like the Uruk-hai sword had struck his back. Haldir remembered the names of these two maidens who now stood before him. Alcweth and Laimel. He knew these girls from childhood. He had grown up with them, trained to be a warrior with them. He was the one who had convinced them to go to Havens instead of following him to Helm's Deep. Now Haldir was glad they had gone to the Havens, for he did not wish for them to see him die like this.  
  
"Haldir..." he heard them whisper to him softly. The older elf strained to see his friends, but could only see the light fade slowly into darkness.  
"We should have joined him to fight at Helm's Deep. We shouldn't have gone with the others to the Grey Havens. We should have stayed here and we could have saved him." he heard one of them whisper harshly to the others.   
"Nay, he will live. Do not speak in such grief. Haldir isn't dead. He won't die. He is one of the strongest of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel's warriors." the other tried to reassure the one that spoke. 

"Haldir, it will be okay. Just hold on," one of the voices said.

Just hold on…just hold on…just hold on…

The words echoed in Haldir's head. Just hold on. He had a chance for life. Just hold on. Everything would be fine. Just hold on.

But he couldn't. The pain overtook him, swirling him into an endless pit of black as Haldir let go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aragorn," cried Legolas, from atop the white steed Arod. "Aragorn, come see what I found."

It was now after the battle, and the Rohirrim were victorious. Gandalf had come with Eomer and a group of Riders of Rohan. The Uruk-hai had been sent scuttling back to their master Saruman, in his dark tower Orthanc.  
  
Aragorn slowly rode over to where Arod stood, to see the object which had caused his Elf friend so much distress. As he drew nearer he could see the Legolas held an extra bow in his hand.  
"It is Haldir's bow," spoke the elf.  
Aragorn sighed. "Yes Legolas, and if you had searched any further you most likely would have found his sword too."  
"You mean, he's dead then?" Gimli grunted from where sat on Arod behind Legolas. 

The ranger nodded his head grimly.  
"I guess it would be proper to find his body and return him to his family in the Havens," Leoglas said. "I think we can take a few days to return a friend to his homeland."  
"Legolas and I will scout the deeping wall." said Gimli, hanging his head. "Where did you see him last, Aragorn?" 

"I watched him die upon the wall." Aragorn choked out. "There was nothing I could do to save him. He fought bravely." But in his heart, Aragorn wasn't sure if that was true. Could he have saved Haldir? A scene from the previous night's battle played over and over in his head.

*********Aragorn's POV*********

"Pull back to the keep Haldir! Pull your men back!" I shouted to my friend who stood upon the wall. Not a minute had passed till I turned around and saw an Uruk-hai raising his sword above Haldir's head. I tried to yell to Haldir, tried to warn him of the danger, but my voice was lost among the endless sea of noise. The Uruk-hai brought his sword down on Haldir's back. I ran up to him. He was on his knees now, begging for breath. I rammed my sword into the Uruk-hai. He fell dead. My attention fell back to Haldir. I held him in my arms, wishing, hoping, that he would be okay. His eyes were glassy, his hand grew cold. I saw a group of Uruks coming towards me. I thought Haldir was dead, I thought all hope was gone for him. But the moment I let go of him, the moment I started to run towards the Uruks, I heard him whisper my name. But then it was too late. I heard the clang of his armor hit the stone, and I felt a pang of guilt such as I had never felt before. Had I killed my friend?

*****************************

And with that, Legolas turned Arod around swiftly and galloped off to the wall. Aragorn slid off his mount, Hasufel and patted his chestnut neck. He whispered soft Elvish praises to his horse and slowly began to trudge along the piles of bodies of elves, and men, and Uruk-hai. Aragorn occasionally found a blond headed body, lying in the massive heaps, and his heart began to pound. He found only the Elven archers that had arrived with Haldir. Thankfully, not Haldir himself. 

Legolas and Gimli had reached the wall. The elf leaped off his horse, leaving his stubby dwarf friend grumbling about how he needed help getting off Arod. Legolas had been to caught up in other thoughts to notice the distressed dwarf as he fell off the Rohan horse with a thud.  
  
Aragorn heard a cry of distress from Legolas. He quickly ran over to where his two friends were searching.  
"We found him Aragorn," said Gimli, trying to hide his tears.

Haldir's face was covered in blood, his hair a mess, bruises covering his body, and an orc sword rammed into his back. Legolas managed to say a few words in Elvish honoring the deceased warriors, but just barely choked them out. Everyone was silent as the brave warrior from the golden wood was put onto a horse, and lead towards the Havens.

~~~Please dudes!!! Review!! This is our first fanfic, so we reeeeeeeeeeeally want to know what others think, and if we're any good at writing. Please please please!!!


	3. Sorrowful Meetings

Disclaimer: We don't own Middle Earth, elves, nuttin. We wish we did but we don't, so don't rub it in. Everything belongs to Tolkein.

****

Engraved in Stone

Chapter Three, Sorrowful Meetings

Legolas wept silent tears as they lead the noble Elven warrior upon his horse, Arod. Aragorn placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  
"He was like a brother to me." Legolas managed to choke out. "I had known him for centuries, ever since I was a child." 

Aragorn nodded. "Yes, Legolas, Haldir was indeed a very good friend to all of us. He will soon join his family and friends in the Havens, where his fair Elven spirit will always remain."

Gimli burst out into tears as Aragorn said this, completely forgetting the fact that when he had first met Haldir, the Lorien elf had told him that he was breathing so loud that he could have shot him in the dark. Aragorn patted Gimli on the back, as did Legolas, as they led Arod and Haldir across the hills, nearing the Havens. Legolas opened his mouth, and a hauntingly beautiful Elvish lament for Haldir was sung and could be heard from miles around.  
  
In only one day's time, the trio had reached the Havens. Along the way they had joined the remaining Elven warriors from Helm's Deep, including Haldir's brothers. 

As the short line neared the place where the Lothlorien elves now dwelt in the Havens, all those who had not gone off to battle emerged. They greeted the weary travelers, and searched for loved ones. Elvish names were shouted out, but the caller waiting for a response would often not get one.

Rumil and Orophin, Haldir's younger brothers, had been silent most of the journey, mourning for their eldest brother. Aragorn told the brothers of how bravely Haldir had fought, and how he had saved many lives during the battle. All of a sudden, Legolas's keen Elvish eyes picked up the sight of two fair Elven maidens coming their way. 

"Rumil, Orophin!" they cried out to them. The two Lorien guards looked ahead and smiled at the two maidens. These were friends of theirs, and Haldir. Their parents had known one another for as long as they could remember. Their names were Laimel and Alcweth.

They ran towards Rumil and Orophin and embraced one another.

"It is so good to see you," Alcweth said. "So many did not survive, I'm glad you did."

"Yes," Orophin replied. "We are glad too. These," he nodded towards Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, "are some friends of ours. They fought at Helm's Deep also."

"Haldir, where is he?" Laimel asked suddenly.  
  
"Haldir," Rumil said, "has...has..." but tears came to his eyes, and he could not bring himself to say it. Instead, he moved so that the girls could see the horse bearing Haldir.

For a moment they stood in shock, no one daring to move a muscle. Then Laimel ran forward to Haldir, perhaps to see if he was truly dead. Alcweth turned away to face Orophin.

"Orophin," she said, grasping his shoulder, tears growing in her eyes. "Orophin, how? How did he die? Who killed him?"

"I wish I could answer your questions," the elf replied. "But I did not see it happen. Perhaps this man can answer your questions. He is the Lord Aragorn." He gestured towards Aragorn. 

Alcweth then turned to face Aragorn. "How did Haldir die? Who killed him?" she repeated, causing the heir of Isildur to force his eyes towards the ground. 

"He was slain by an Uruk-hai during the battle of Helm's Deep. He fought bravely and..." 

Alcweth looked at Laimel, who was grasping Haldir's stiff hand, begging him to wake up, but he did not   
stir. "And what?" 

"He... he was stabbed in the back by an orcish sword.. I watched his death..." 

"And you did nothing to save him?" he heard Laimel hissed behind him. Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, but once again fell silent.  
  
Alcweth stepped in here, a false smile on her face. "Thank you very much, Lord Aragorn, for bringing him back. Is there anyway  
we could repay you?"

Aragorn began to shake his head, but Gimli gave him a quick prod with his axe.

"Actually, we need somewhere to stay. Just for one night, we must leave tomorrow."

"Of course," replied Alcweth. "Rumil, Orophin, you have no place to go either. Come with us."

~~~Pretty please peeps, REVIEW!! We desperately need them!!


	4. Of Houses, Elves, and Such

Disclaimer- You know the spiel. We don't anything but what you don't recognize from Tolkien. 

~~~~~~~

Hi everybody, sorry this we took so long to post this chapter. Just had exam week. Ugh. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

Raven- I know, its sad when he dies, but don't worry! Our story's not like that! We like our Haldirs alive and breathing.

Melanie- We plan to continue the story. And don't worry- there's more Haldir to come.

craig p- LoL. I know who you really are.

Engraved in Stone

Of Houses, Elves, and Such

At last the group arrived at its destination. It was a fair sized house, built much in the style of the Rivendell elves. 

"It was already built when we came here," Liamel told the others. "There were many structures standing, but no  
one is sure who built them." 

They entered the house, and even Gimli had to wonder at its great beauty. "I must admit," he said in his rough voice, "I have never seen a building like this built by dwarves. No, we prefer to dig underground, as it's much cooler there..." he continued to ramble on about the building habits of dwarves. 

"Where...where do the Mirkwood elves now dwell?" Legolas asked no one in particular.

"Not all of the Mirkwood elves are here yet," Alcweth replied. "Those who are, live here and there. Some  
among the elves of Lorien, some among the elves of Rivendell."

"Oh..." replied Legolas. 

Laimel glanced around inside the house. "I hope these quarters will suit you... it's not much," she said to the travelers. 

"It is wonderful. We thank you for your kindness." Aragorn bowed. He gave Gimli a nudge, who was in total awe of the beauty of the room. Gimli bowed clumsily, and Legolas repeated the gesture, but more graceful than his dwarven friend. 

"Rumil, Orophin. Please follow us. We must bring Haldir, too." Alcweth told the two Lorien guards. They nodded sadly, the four elves silently leaving the room, leading Arod and Haldir with them.  
  
In a few minutes, Alcweth and Laimel returned. 

"I don't believe we've had a proper introduction," said Laimel. "My name is Laimel, and this is Alcweth. We're not sisters, just very good friends. Our parents knew Haldir's parents very well, so we grew up Haldir and his brothers."

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," replied the ranger. "This is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas son of Thanduil."

"Legolas Greenleaf?" Alcweth questioned. "Then I do know you. My mother is the Lady Alchamaren. She once journeyed to Mirkwood to discuss something, I don't remember what, with Thanduil. I came along too. Remember the sword incident?"

Legolas looked down at his feet, to hide his face which was now a shockingly bright scarlet. Gimli nudged his friend in the hip. "What sword incident?" he asked gruffly. "Oh... nothing, nothing." Legolas replied. "I'll tell youanother time." Gimli just grunted as a response. 

"Did you know Haldir well?" Laimel asked the trio all of a sudden. "Nay," replied Aragorn. "We  
met him during our crossing into Lothlorien. He led us safely through the Golden Wood, and for that we are grateful."

"I have known Haldir for many a century. He befriended me during my father and I's brief  
visits to  
Lothlorien with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." Laimel fell silent  
and  
turned to look at her friend, Alcweth.  
"The sun has almost set," said the elf maiden. "You have had a long day's  
journey, and have another day of travelling ahead of you tommorow. Come, let  
me show you to your rooms."  
  
Once the visitors had been showed their lodgings, Haldir's two brothers and two friends sat down together.

"Have you received any news from our parents?" Orophin wanted to know. 

Laimel shook her head. "None from your parents, my parents, or Alcweth's mother. All we know is that those who have not come to the Havens will be making the journey within the next week. But..." her voice trailed off.

"But what?" Rumil asked.

"But...but I fear for them. The journey leads them too close to the Black Gate. Orcs will be swarming like bees there."

Orophin nodded grimly. "I will request a escort for them. I'm sure the Lady Galadriel will provide one. But to get there in time I must leave tomorrow."  


"And I must go soon too," Rumil told them. "Haldir was to lead another group of archers to aid Gondor. Now that he is gone....well, I must go in his place."

They stood up, preparing to retire to separate rooms for the night. Alcweth took a look at both of the warrior elves. 

"Orophin, Rumil," she sighed. "I have already lost one friend to the War of the Ring. I don't wish to lose any others. Would you promise me to careful?"

Rumil nodded, as did Orophin. "Yes, I'll be careful m'lady."

A smile spread across Alcweth's face. "You have known us for so long, yet you two still never call us by our real names."


	5. Ruckroot

Disclaimer: No, we don't own Middle Earth so shut up and don't rub it in.

__

Engraved in Stone

Chapter Five, Ruckroot

Alcweth and Laimel were up at dawn to prepare breakfast for all five of their visitors, as well as food for their long journeys; lembas.

First arose Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. After eating they thanked the pair of elves once again, mounted their horses, and rode off towards the sea. Then Orophin arose, and then Rumil. Once they all were gone, the house seemed so much quieter, although Gimli had been the only visitor to speak in more than a whisper. 

Alcweth sat nest to Haldir, stroking his hand and still brooding over his death. Laimel sat in the courtyard. As she sat, she wondered. Wondered what life would be like now, in the Havens. It was true that she liked peace, but this was too peaceful. Nothing stirred, not even the leaves on the trees that always seemed to be green. 

All of a sudden Alcweth came running into the courtyard. "He lives," she panted. "Haldir did not die, he still draws breath!" 

Tears came to Laimel's eyes. "Alcweth, I know how much you loved him. But he's gone now, and making up stories will make the pain of his passing even harder to bear." 

"Just come, and see what I mean," Alcweth told her friend, takeing her by the hand and pulling her into the room in which they had laid Haldir before he was to be buried. "Put your hand on his chest and feel for a heart  
beat. Then you may call me crazy, then you may say I have gone mad and it was  
nothing more than a little girl's fantasy. But please, do this first."

Then Laimel did so, and a look of astonishment passed over the elf's face as she realized that all was not lost, and hope still remained.

"Thank Iluvater! Haldir lives!" Laimel threw her arms around her friend. She bounced around the room, as Alcweth looked at her friend and laughed. She hadn't seen her so alive ever since Haldir had left to go and fight at Helm's Deep. 

"Calm down, I must think." Alcweth told Laimel. "Lets see, what could wake him up? Maybe…yes, that would work," she muttered to herself. "Laimel, come with me. There's an old book I need to find."

The pair glanced at Haldir as they silently left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Haldir tossed and turned in his sleep. He saw the flash of the Uruk-hai's sword from the corner of his eye as it came down upon him. It was as if everything was in slow motion, and he tried to block the blow, but was too late. The world swirled before him as the sword came in contact with his flesh. He saw light, then darkness, he saw Alcweth and  
Laimel, but then they disappeared as well. He felt the singing pain of his wound, and tasted the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. Haldir realized he had bitten his tongue, for he could not stand the excruciating  
pain of that memory. His world was dark and stone cold, he felt no more..

~~~~~~~~~~~

Haldir awoke with a start and a yell, cold sweat running down his face and back. He was breathing hard and rapidly, and felt faint from sitting up.

Laimel and Alcweth rushed into the room from hearing the yell.

"Haldir?" they asked testily, after seeing their friend sitting upright in his bed. The elf's eyes were open, but staring blankly into space.

Laimel walked forward, and took his hand. "Strange..." she exclaimed. "His hand is...cold."

Alcweth then came forward and felt his forehead. "He's not feverish...I'm not sure what to do. Its so odd... I could have sworn he was dead yesterday. But now we find out he's alive. And now he's acting so strangely. Its...its as if he were in a trance or something."

"Yes. Haldir! Haldir wake up!" Laimel snapped her fingers in front of his  
eyes, which looked glassy and strangely ethereal. 

"Stop that!!" Alcweth scolded. "That won't bring him out of it!"

"But Alcweth! What will we do? It's like he's dead, yet alive still..." 

Alcweth nodded her head. "Yes...I've never seen him act like this before... we should maybe take him outside, he's been asleep so long.."

"Takeing him outside might do him worse," Laimel pointed out.

"Yes, you're right," Alcweth said. "Perhaps..." a look of realization came across the her face. "Ruckroot! Laimel, go get me a sprig of ruckroot! You know, the flower that grows out back."

When Laimel returned, she carried a blossom in her hand. "Here you go," she said, handing it to Alcweth. "But what will it do?"

"Ruckroot's very rare. It reverses the effect of a wound," Alweth said, speaking quickly while she worked. "But only if the flower is fresh, and used properly."

Then the Elven maiden gently place the Ruckroot in the Elven warrior's clenched fist. She bent her head and muttered a prayer in the Elvish tongue.

"It should not take too long." she said when she was through. All of a sudden Haldir's eyes lost their glassy look. He tried to sit up again, but fell back down.

"Where...where am I?" he asked. "Alcweth? Laimel?" Laimel and Alcweth grasped either of the Lorien Guardian's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Haldir, you are in the Havens." He raised the corners of his lips in a smile, and tried once again to get up, but found he had very little strength. 

"Haldir, save your strength, you are only beginning to recover." Alcweth whispered. 

"Are the others okay? Where is Rumil and Orophin?" he asked. 

"Orophin went to find and lead an escort for a group of elves heading here. He had to take your place. They thought you were dead." Laimel told him. 

The Elven warrior to a deep breath, and began to cough violently.

"Alcweth! What's happening? What's wrong Haldir?!" she screamed.

Another idea popped into Alcweth's head. "Don't worry. Get me some of those Lorien leaves from that sack over there. Burn them and hold them in front of Haldir's nose." 

Laimel rushed up, and fumbled around foursome of the Lorien leaves. She pulled them out and threw herself next to Haldir, shoving the leaves in Haldir's face. He breathed in deeply, and after a few minutes, his coughing died down. 

Alcweth placed a slender hand on the warrior's shoulder, forcing him to lay down on the bed again. "You must rest. Please do not try to get up."

"What happened? Why am I hurt?" Haldir asked. 

Alcweth looked worried. "Do you remember nothing?"

"I remember a battle..." Haldir replied. "And...a sword, and pain. Lots ofpain. Then it was dark. Then a bright light, and I saw both of you. But after that was darkness once again."

"Well, you won't have any more darkness here," Laimel told him. "But you were at the battle of Helm's Deep. You lead an army of elves. You were attacked by an Uruk, and very badly wounded. Everyone thought you to be dead. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli brought you here."

"Legolas? Aragorn? I think I remember those names," said Haldir. "But not Gimli. That sounds...dwarvish."

Both of his friends smiled. It made since that he would not remember Gimli, after all, he only came up to Haldir's waist.

"It is so good to see you alive, mellon amin (my friend)," said Alcweth. "Though it will be a while yet till you are strong enough to even walk."

"What?!" Haldir exclaimed. "How long? Hours, days, what do you mean?"

Laimel rolled her eyes. "That's just like you Haldir. We mean it may be several weeks. Now try to get some rest."

~~~~~~~~~Yay!! He's alive!! Oooh, guess what? You can get "Haldir Lives" shirts online! We both have them, and wore them to school today, and everybody looked at us like we were freaks. Which, of course, we are. If anyone wants the web address for the site that sells those shirts, just tell us in a review and we'll post it with the next story.


End file.
